In a Jam
by beyondobsessed
Summary: The NCIS team captures Gibbs and Jenny in what is thought to be a compromising situation...


**LOL don't ask. I got inspired from another fic. I decided to NCISify it. LOL. May you have many laughs. And let me know if you want a House version. The version I read was a Bones fic. Oh yeah. Did I tell you I absolutely got hooked on that? Cause I did. We got Netflix, and it has all the Bones seasons 1-5 (currently it's season 6…maybe waiting for 7 for a BB hook up?) so I started watching and now I'm addicted. I'm 15 episodes in and I started watching on like 2 days ago. LOL. I've been blobbing in front of the TV/on my ipod. I don't know what happens in later seasons and it is killing me lol.**

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo strutted up the stairs to Director Jennifer Shepard's office on a quest to retrieve Gibbs. They had a case, and Gibbs had been up there for quite a while. When he got there, he saw Cynthia with her ear pressed to the Director's door.

"I take it this isn't a good time?" he asked.

Cynthia turned around, smirking. "I don't think so."

Tony got curious, and joined the receptionist in eavesdropping on whatever Gibbs and Jen were doing in there.

"Give it to me, Jethro!" Jen said loudly.

"Hey, hey. I have to warm it up before you can do anything with it. It's old, it's going to take a little while."

"I don't care if you have to warm it up. It belongs to me. It's mine. Hand it over."

"You don't know anything about them!"

"Excuse me? I most certainly know how to clean one out. I've been doing it for years."

"That's cleaning. Do you know how to fix one?"

Tony smirked and pulled out his phone. This Ziva and McGee had to hear.

Jen scoffed. "Fine. Have your way with it."

Gibbs sighed. "Finally. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Oh believe me, it was harder than you'd think. We've been trying to do this for the past 2 hours. Just do it so that I can have it in bed with me."

The rest of team NCIS finally made it up to the office. Cynthia turned around.

"Whoa, what is everybody doing here?"

"Gibbs and Director Shepard doing the dirty? This I have to see." Abby pushed through and kneeled next to Tony. Ducky, Palmer and Abby got dragged up because McGee was in Abby's lab and Ziva was in the morgue when they got the calls.

They all took spots around the door and tuned in.

"Jethro, you're doing it wrong."

"No I'm not, Jen. It takes time. It's not going to come out on its own. It needs some coaxing."

"Wiggle it around, shake it, do whatever you have to. It needs to come out."

"Oh my…" Ducky smiled awkwardly. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Jen, I'm poking it in there and nothing is happening. And I don't really want to shove it in there. It's sensitive."

"Do I have to shove it in there for you? You're not quite doing it hard enough. It's still in there."

"Well, gee, Jen, if you hadn't left it out in the freezing cold it might not be this hard to get out."

"I thought you warmed it up!"

"I did warm it up! I don't think it's hot enough though."

"Do I need to blow it?"

Tony, Ziva and Palmer were dying. Abby was rolling on the floor, McGee was mortified and Ducky and Cynthia just exchanged disturbed looks.

"Not unless you want residue down your throat."

"I don't care. Let me blow it. It might warm it up."

"Suit yourself. It's not my fault if something gets stuck in your throat."

There was silence for a couple of seconds. Suddenly, Gibbs gasped.

"Jen!" he shouted. "That's enough. You're going to get yourself killed if that goes off in your face!"

The team busted out in snickers, trying so hard not to die right there. This was getting interesting.

"I know what I'm doing, Jethro." She hissed at him.

"You better not stick your tongue in there. That's the last thing I need."

"It's too big for my tongue. Why don't we just fire it off?"

"No, Jen. It'll blow up in both our faces."

"Give me that. Maybe if I shove this in there…"

Gibbs groaned. "Oh my God."

"You couldn't get it out either, remember." She reminded him.

"Why don't we just bring the damn thing to Abby? Isn't she the expert on all this?"

Everybody's heads shot towards the forensic scientist. She stared back, absolutely mortified.

"I have no idea what they're talking about!" she exclaimed to them.

"Finally, Jethro. The only good idea you've had all day."

They heard chairs moving and footsteps drawing nearer to the door. Everybody tried to get up to bolt from the scene, but everybody moving in such a frenzied panic in that small space resulted in everybody just falling on top of each other in a pile. Abby was practically straddling McGee, whose head was on Ducky's leg. Ducky was haphazardly pushed against a wall. Tony was entwined with Ziva, whose head was on his crotch and Palmer was in Cynthia's lap. They heard the door handle click.

"Oh crap." Abby said aloud.

"You got that right." Tony grunted.

They heard the handle turn, and the door opened. Gibbs and Jen stood there with the most confused and pissed off looks on their faces.

"What the hell are you all doing?" he exclaimed.

"Uh, we have a case, boss." Tony said, trying to shove Ziva off his crotch before something made an appearance. "We were waiting for you to come out of Director's office."

"Laying on top of each other?"

"Uh, yeah, boss. You know. We decided to do a little team bonding, in which we lay within close quarters of each other on the floor in front of the Director's office."

"Uh huh." Jen tapped her foot.

"Well, get up. We've got a case, yes?" Gibbs kicked Tony.

"Yeah." He grunted in a weak voice.

Abby stood up to make a retreat back to her lab to blast some music, but Jen stopped her.

"Abs, I was wondering if you could help fix my gun. It's an old one, and I jammed it years ago, and Gibbs was unable to fix the thing. You're the firearms expert. Can you work your magic?"

The team busted out in hysterical laughter. Jen and Gibbs looked at each other, confused.

"What?" Gibbs hissed.

"Um, nothing. It's hard to believe Gibbs couldn't unjam your gun…" Abby said, making everyone laugh harder. Jen finally understood the other meaning of that sentence and busted out with them. Gibbs just stood there confused.

"What the hell is so funny?"

**LOL I hope you liked that. I had a ton of fun writing it, and a few times I stopped to read it and I ended up laughing myself :D I love moments like these. I'm sorry about not updating TBPOE, I'm a little lazy. I don't remember where I left off lol. But I guess I have to. I've got Bones fics on the way, actually, one of those stories where each chap is a different unrelated one shot. I'm obsessed with that show now too. Anyway, hope you liked it :D**


End file.
